Thinking of you
by ahraniaaaaa
Summary: Well this fanfiction is about frostbite and this is the part where Rose finds out that Dimitri and Tasha like each other. How will Rose react? Will she move on from Dimitri?
1. Chapter 1

**Thinking of you**

**Rose** **Pov**

**Well, this is my first story so don't be mean to me! Well this fanfiction is about frostbite and this is the part where Rose finds out that Dimitri and Tasha like each other. Rose is incredibly upset and she runs out and Adrian was there to comfort her. She then finds out unfortunately that Dimitri and Tasha got together. How will Rose react? Will she move on from Dimitri? **

I couldn't believe it. Dimitri… likes Tasha? My world fell apart in that second. How he fall in love with someone else? Especially after the night of the lust compulsion spell.

"Rose… are you okay?" Mum asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This would be a great opportunity for.. .um… Dimitri," I replied quietly, "Mum, I'm feeling tired, I want to go to bed early. Thanks for the um… present."

"That's alright. Goodnight," she said gently and closed the door.

I lied, I needed some space. I needed to be alone. At first, I attempted to fall asleep. I just couldn't, not after what I just heard. Without thinking, I got up and walked straight to the main reception of the hotel. Tears welled up in my eyes. Dimitri… Tasha… I definitely hate Tasha now. How dare she take Dimitri away from me.

"Hello, little dhamphir," said a very familiar voice.

Adrian, great, just the person I want to talk to right now. He walked over to me and looked at me up and down, not in a checking me out way.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

"Ooh… someone's grumpy today."

"Shut up and leave me ALONE!" I yelled.

He looked surprised that I was not acting like a smart ass.

"Oh, um, ok. What's the matter?" he asked, again, but in a more concerning voice.

I just stared at him, and the tears just started pouring down from my eyes. He brought me close to him and I hugged him and cried. He smelt strongly of his cigarette and alcohol but that didn't matter. He just held me tight and stroked my hair.

At that moment Dimitri and Tasha were coming into the main reception, holding hands. What my mum said was true. They were going to be together and that had clearly just happened now. Dimitri saw me and dropped Tasha's hand and looked at me, almost guiltily. He was walking towards me when I yelled,

"Stay away from me!"

He was starting to speak, "No, Rose please come back, you don't under-"

"No! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed and I ran away and didn't look behind me. He was right behind me, trying not to grab me.

"Rose," he begged, "Please stop and just listen."

His voice, he really sounded like he was begging to me, pleasing to me. I stopped running and so did he.

I looked at him and said, "So what's the deal," I said coldly, "You can fall in love with someone, what, six or seven years older than you but, someone seven years younger, that's a BIG problem for you." The tears were pouring on my face, like a rainy day.

He pleaded, "Please Rose, just list-"

"NO! You listen to me. How can you so that. What's wrong with me? Am I too young for you, or I'm too immature for you? IS THAT IT?!"

"Rose!" said Adrian. He face was full of concern for me and how I was. He rushed towards me.

"Stay away from me, Dimitri Belikov."

I was right outside my room. I opened the door and slammed it shut and locked it. Someone, probably Dimitri, was trying to open the door. I ran over to my bed and pulled the covers over my head and cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day I woke up, I felt horrible. All the memories from yesterday were flooding into me. All the sadness and anger came with it too. I was getting up, I felt so tired and I fell back down on the bed. I scanned the room from Lissa, she was probably with Christian. I got back up again and walked over to the bathroom mirror and screamed when I saw my reflection. My eyes were red and droopy, my face was pale and my hair was _so_ messy. I took another look at myself and went to the shower. I got changed and looked at myself in the mirror again. I didn't look as bad as I did before.

I walked over to the main reception and I saw Lissa, not with Christian. I thought a miracle had occurred just then. Lissa ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hello, why are you in such a good mood?"

"Well, I was wondering, since Christian and Tasha has gone somewhere else, do you want to come with me to the café for breakfast?"

I think there is a god. We went over to a nearby café and we sat down and talked. I reminded me of the old days where it was just me and her who talked all the time. I felt so much better, until Dimitri walked into the café. All the happiness I had got before vanished just like that. Instead, I was filled with sadness and anger as I watched him go and sit down at his table.

"Rose…. ROSE!" Lissa cried.

I slowly turned my face towards Lissa

"I bet you haven't even listened to a word I have said! What's up with you lately? You haven't been acting like yourself whole morning."

"Nothing is wrong," I said, "I'm just tired, that's all."

"You're lying. I wish and I could see your thoughts. It's annoying that it only works one way."

"Trust me. You don't know how horrible it can be to be in someone's head all the time."

She then went about her and Christian and how her love life is fantastic. I didn't listen. I was too busy looking at Dimitri and thinking of last night.

"Well, I'm going to go ice skating with Christian. Want to come?"

It took me a while to figure out what was being said.

"No, I'm fine. I want to admire the scenery. You and Christian can go and make love."

She blushed and grinned and ran out of the café. I sat there, just drinking my coffee when Adrian comes and sits in front of me.

"Hello, little dhamphir."

My eyes flickered over to Dimitri and wow! He actually looked like he was jealous. I had to grab the opportunity!

"Hi, Adrian. By the way, thanks for last night. It meant a lot."

"That's fine. Did you want to talk about it?"

"No, I would rather not. I just want to try and forget about it."

The, there was an awkward silence. I looked over at Dimitri and he looked really annoyed and jealous. He hurt me so it's only fair. I stood up and pulled Adrian up too. I linked arms with him and said,

"I'm in a mood for a walk. Let's go."

I pulled him closer to me and I walked off. I took a quick glance at Dimitri; he had the same annoyed and jealous expression on his face.

"I didn't expect that one coming." Adrian muttered.

We walked outside in silence and just took in the surroundings. The sky was a lovely blue, the mountains were covered in snow and the sun was shining. I looked over at the area with the slopes; I was not in the mood.

"So, what's with the new attitude?"

"Huh? What different attitude?"

"You're not in your usual smart ass-self."

"Well, I'm not in the mood to be a smart ass, is that a problem for you?" I snapped. I pulled my arm out of his and kept on walking.

"Someone's PMSing today." He said amusingly.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled.

There was an awkward silence. I turned around and started walking back to the reception when Adrian said,

"No… wait. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry. I was just making a joke. You know, ha ha?"

I tried to look annoyed but that was an epic fail. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Yes, I do know what a joke is, stupid. Yesterday's incident was replaying in my head."

We walked together in silence to the front of the hotel and I saw Lissa and Christian. They stopped talking and gave me a weird look. I walked over to them.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Adrian. I though you said you didn't know him well."

"I don't know him well. I've just been bumping into him a lot. No need to get suspicious." I said.

"Just be careful, though. Adrian is someone you don't want to be around."

"Yes, mother. I'll stay away from him." I said jokingly. She laughed and we all walked inside the hotel.


End file.
